magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Ghosts Meet
Two Ghosts Meet (originally styled as '--(::)--) is an ongoing ''Haunt the House-based comedy-romance webcomic written by Tommy Cayetano and Azelf-S, following the events of Haunt the House: Terrortown focusing on a shipping between the protagonist of the Terrortown level (named Daniel Vian in the story) and the heroine of the Christmas DLC level (named Kira Anderson in the story) of Haunt the House: Terrortown. The series began on 2015, and 5 parts were released before it underwent a 3 year hiatus, and was revived in September 2018, and currently has 12 released parts, and three bonus comic strips as well-two being Q&A's with the characters, and one being an explanation of how the webcomics are created. After another hiatus throughout 2019, the team re-revived the series and uploaded a new comic in 2020. Part #13 is still in the works, with no set release date. The entire Two Ghosts Meet webcomic series are currently VelvetRose24's most notable work in DeviantArt, totalling 2820+ DeviantArt views, and his only work that received fanart, notably from Azelf-S, who became Two Ghosts Meet's co-writer in November 19, 2018. She then became the comic's creative director on 15 January 2020. The webcomic is mainly hosted in VelvetRose24's other DeviantArt account, although it's also hosted in VelvetRose24' Scratch account - VelvetRose24. Synopsis The plot of Two Ghosts Meet revolves around the story of Terrortown's ghost, Daniel Vian, and the ghost of the North Pole Department Store, Kira Anderson. Daniel and Kira fall for each other at first sight, and Daniel shows Kira around the place he lives in. Later on, Kira's brother, Ryan Anderson, gets in the way, but soon accepts Daniel and Kira's building relationship in the condition that Daniel must never hurt Kira. Ryan's best friend Derrick Goulding gives Daniel and Kira a ride back to Terrortown. From there, Daniel shows Kira a huge family portrait, and opens up about his parents' death to her. Meanwhile, longtime friend of Ryan, Gloria Russell, pays him a visit. Ryan eventually finds out about Gloria's huge crush on him, and kisses her. Daniel and Kira eventually arrive at Terrortown and Daniel introduces Kira to his father and mother. Retrospective Reflecting on the webcomic series on a journal entry in DeviantArt on September 23, 2018, creator VelvetRose24 commented on the change between his comics in 2015 to the newer releases in 2018, stating that "three years of gained knowledge, experience, and skill" helped him improve the quality and content of the webcomic. He mainly talked about his reasons for starting the Two Ghosts Meet series. Characters For a way more detailed character information list, go to the story's Characters page. Releases ''Main Series'' *October 20, 2015 is when Tommy started uploading the comics to DeviantArt. These dates are the original creation date of each individual comics. **TGM #12 is the first comic with AzelfS on board as its co-writer. ''Bonus Releases'' Questions and Answers Comics Other Releases Trivia * VelvetRose24 cites The Legend of Maxx, Polandball, and numerous manga to have inspired the creation of Two Ghosts Meet. Tropes used in this work: * '''Adorkable: Kira Anderson and Danielle Vian. * Affectionate Parody: Of SFB Games' Haunt the House: Terrortown. * Approval of God: The artist of Haunt the House, Adam Vian, actually discovered the webcomic in 2015 when the third part was released, and shared the webcomic on his Twitter, having "blew his mind a little." * Art Evolution: ** 2015: MS Paint: In its original run in 2015, the webcomic was simply edited assets in MS Paint. ** 2018: Cut-and-Paste Comic: In its revival, almost three years after the original run, the comic is now photoedited assets with PhotoPad. However, MS Paint is still used to draw Ryan Anderson and the other OCs. * Ascended Fangirl: Azelf-S, who was clearly a massive fan of the webcomic series, even created a character that made it to the canon story a month before actually getting to write lines alongside NYSdehkidrs for the series as the series' co-writer, starting with TGM #12. By 2020, Azelf-S became the series' Creative Director. ** On a smaller scale, Anneliese Brandt was a fan of Two Ghosts Meet long before joining Magnum Opus before getting to be a part of the owners of the TommyCayetano DeviantArt account, managing and replying messages sent to the account. * Because You Were Nice To Me: The whole reason why Kira fell for Daniel. * Cannot Spit It Out: Daniel. His personal feelings and thoughts about Kira are all never revealed to her. * Deadpan Snarker: Daniel, most of the time. His sarcasm can sometimes come off as being rude. * Ghost Train: Where Derrick Goulding (presumably) resides in. * Haunted House: Technically, every building where any of the characters live in qualify as one. Daniel's mansion is the more straight-forward example of one. * Our Ghosts Are Different: Kira plays this trope extremely well. Although she did scare off an entire department store sometime prior to the comic and play numerous practical jokes, she is presented as an innocent girl who wants to make everyone happy. Not so much in the QnAs. * Shout-Out: '''The webcomic is filled with them. For one, Daniel's last name is the actual last name of the brothers behind SFB Games. * '''Sprite Comic: The webcomic uses assets from Haunt the House, edited to make expressions for the characters. * Stylistic Callback: #9 features a remastered excerpt from #3, where it recalls Daniel and Kira's first (failed attempt) kiss. * Together in Death: Let's not forget the fact that all of the characters are ghosts. * Twice Shy: Daniel and Kira in #3. * Webcomic of the Game: Of Haunt the House: Terrortown. Category:Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Shipping Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:Webcomics Category:Azelf-S